


Dating a fruit seller

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Boys Kissing, Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongin | Kai are Best Friends, Byun Baekhyun Fluff, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Cute Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Kim Jongdae | Chen & Park Chanyeol Friendship, M/M, Park Chanyeol Fluff, Park Chanyeol Is a Tease, Park Chanyeol Smut, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, chanbaekau, chanbaeksmut, exosmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Chanyeol is a fruit seller, everyone knows him and loves his fruit. Baekhyun just moved there, with his dog, he's new in town and he loves fruit, but this is not the only reason why he visits Chanyeol's shop almost everyday.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 85
Collections: ChanBaek





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I originally posted this as tweet fic on my tw account https://twitter.com/SmutExo
> 
> Please remember that English is not my first language.

“Mongryong i know you’re curious, i know you can’t wait to explore this new town and this your first time outside since we came here, but please behave, ok?”

The dog barked, happily.

Leaving his house, his family, had not been easy, he was happy to have his beloved dog with him. His parents adopted Mongryong when Baekhyun was very young, they grew up together. It wasn’t just a dog to him, but a friend, a brother.

He spent a whole week cleaning the new apartment, unboxing all his things, finally the week-end arrived and the sun came out.

As soon as he opened the dog started to run.

“ easy boy, please! I don’t want to run after your fluffy ass around a new town, please!”

But Mongryong was too excited, sniffing here and there, playing with all the people who stopped to cuddle him. No one could resist to that cute dog, from kids to also very nice boys.

Baekhyun already liked that new town.

He loved to walk with his dog during sunny days like that one, but the sun was particularly hot.

He kept seeing people with glasses full of fruits walking along the street and Baekhyun loved fruits, he wondered where they were buying it till he saw a sign: fresh fruits

It was a fruit seller and it was from there that people went out with those glasses of fruits in their hands.

“ Mongryong, now be a good boy and come with me”

The door was open, he stopped there, looking inside.

There was a boy, cutting some fruits.

“ ehm excuse me? Can I enter with the dog?” he asked shyly

The boy stopped cutting the fruits and looked at him. He was young and he didn’t look like a fruit seller, more like an artist. He had pink hair and he could see some tattoos on his arms, he was wearing an Hawaiian shirt.

“ of course, dogs have to come in so I can pet them!” he said smiling.

“ what can I give you?” he asked while starting to cut fruits again.

“ can I have a glass of fruits, please?”

“ you’re in the fruits paradise, of course you can have it. Do you want particular fruits in it?”

“ mmm no, I love all fruits”

“ I already like you”

Baekhyun smiled, thinking that he liked too what he was looking at.

“ so here it is, juicy fruits for a nice guy and can I give your dog some water? It’s very hot out there”

“ yes, I’m sure Mongryong would appreciate some water”

Mongryong was small, but seeing him playing with that tall guy made him look even smaller and cuter.

“ I’m totally in love with your dog”

“ and I’m in love with your fruits!”

The boy smiled, proudly.

“ best fruits in town!”

“ good to know, I’m new in town and I love fruits, now I know where to go to buy it”

“ oh yes, new boy in town, don’t betray me with other fruit sellers, I’ll wait for you and for your cute dog” he said kissing Mongryong.

“ now we have to go, come on boy, let’s go. Thank you again for the fruit and Mongryong thanks you for the water, you’re very kind”

“ noooo, can’t he stay here? I mean not that I don’t like you but, I think I fell in love with your dog”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ don’t worry, I’ll bring it to you again”

“ thank you….your name?”

“ baekhyun, yours?”

“ chanyeol”

“ well chanyeol, it was a pleasure to meet you”

J:So, how is the new town?

B:Nice and very hot

J:You meant sad because I’m not there, right?

B:Obviously jongin

J:I think you did well moving there during the summer, before work starts, so you can get used to the new place

B:Yes, I just regret not having money left for a holiday

J:As soon as you’ll be rich thanks to the new work, we’ll go on holiday

B:Jongin, I’ll work as secretary, I won’t be rich

J:Well I didn’t say where we’ll go to holiday

B:Ah jongin I miss you

J:I miss Mongryong too

B:Ah ah you’re funny, anyway the fruit seller is cute

J:The fruit seller?

B:Yes, he’s young and cute and Mongryong approves him

J:Wow, you’ve just moved and you’re already eating bananas

B:Oh my god jongin, I block your number now

“ well Mongryong, it seems that we don’t have fruit anymore” he said opening his fridge

The dork barked

“ do you want to go to chanyeol?”

Oh yes, he wanted to see him again.

“ Mongryong, easy!” he exclaimed while opening the door of the fruit seller.

Once in Chanyeol was cutting a big melon for an old lady.

“ uh look who is here!” he exclaimed when he saw him.

“ I serve this lovely lady and I’ll be yours Baekhyun”

Baekhyun blushed. He knew that chanyeol didn’t say that with a double meaning or to flirt, but still.

As soon as the lady left the shop chanyeol ran to pat Mongryong.

“ I though about you a lot, my dear fluffy friend”

“ it’s easy to fall in love with him”

“ yes, very easy. So Baekhyun, what do you need today?”

“ my fridge is completely empty, and you know I eat everything, so, suggest me your best fruits“

“ok, follow me baekhyun” he said taking a bag

“ I’d start with these beautiful apples, they’re very juicy. Then, these amazing mangoes” he said while, literally, spanking a mango.

Ok, he just spanked a mango, a fruit, and Baekhyun felt it.

“ do you want some fresh water baekhyun? your face is very red”

“ no, I’m ok, don’t worry. Anyway, ok for the apples and a mango too. Do you also have some peaches?”

“ I always have everything baekhyun!”

“ so, do you need something else?” asked chanyeol after having put all the fruits in a bag.

Yes, your number, he would have said.

“ no, thank you!”

“ so, see you next time, baekhyun and please, always bring your dog with you, I can’t live without seeing him”

Baekhyun laughed: “ of course chanyeol, bye!”

“ jongin,he spanked a mango and I was jealous of it” he said while talking to jongin at the phone, cuddling Mongryong

“ what are you saying?”

“ don’t make me repeat it”

“ you’re a disaster, you’ve always been the smartest but when boys and flirting are involved you’re a mess”

“ usually Mongryong hits on boys for me and they’re the ones how ask me out, but this time…”

“ this time it seems that our baekhyun has a little crush on the fruit seller who spanks mangoes”

“ I guess I do”

“ and you want to eat his banana”

“ jongin”

“ you want his banana in your peach”

“ this phone call ends here, I need to take Mongryong out, bye jongin”.


	2. Chapter two

“ really? oh god, really?”

When he woke up the following morning his living room was a mess. Mongryong, for an unknown reason, decided to fight every pillow on the couch.

“ they were all new” he sighed while the dog was playing with his feet.

“ ok, you know what? Now we go to the shopping mall, we buy new pillows for me and some toys for you"

His plan was ruined when once in front of the shopping mall a big sign warned that animals couldn’t enter.

“ great, really, great!”

“ baekhyun?”

He was surprised, there no one knew him.

No one except for chanyeol.

The fruit seller was going towards him.

“ oh chanyeol, hello, Mongryong come here!” he screamed.

As soon as the dog saw Chanyeol he started to run towards him and Baekhyun lost the leash.

Mongryong literally jumped on chanyeol who lifted it up, as if he was weightless.

“ oh look at this fluffy baby” he said kissing him.

“ I think this is your dog” he exclaimed once in front of him.

“ my very unmanageable dog, he destroyed half of my living room last night, that is why I’m here, but dogs are not allowed”

“ well, I’m free right now and over there there’s a park, I can stay with Mongryong while you buy your things”

“ you’re very kind chanyeol, but I can’t ask you that!”

“ you don’t have to ask baekhyun I want to, I’m happy to do it, I have an excuse to spend time with your dog, I’m very happy”

The dog barked

“ and he’s happy too!” exclaimed chanyeol

Baekhyun laughed.

“ are you sure?”

Chanyedol nodded

“ ok, thank you chanyeol, really!”

He was choosing some dog toys when he called Jongin

“ jongin,I need your help”

“ are you in prison?”

“ what? No! I left Mongryong with the fruit seller”

“ did you sell your dog for a dick?”

“ why am I still your friend? Long story short, I have to buy things at the shopping mall, but dogs can’t enter, I met chanyeol here outside, he’s in love with Mongryong, he offered himself to stay with him while I buy things”

“ he wants your peach”

“ from now on I will pretend to not listen to your jokes about fruit, anyway, how can I ask him his number?”

“ it’s easy, you go in front of him and say, can I have your number?”

“ thank you, maybe I shloud call sehun, he could give me better advices”

“ traitor!”

“ ok baekhyun, you can do it” he said to himself while, with all his bags, he was walking toward the park.

He found chanyeol and his dog on a bench, surrounded by girls.

Of course, girls couldn’t resist to cute dog and boys.

As soon as Mongryong saw him he started to bark

“ hey baby boy, I’m here” he said

“ hey Baekhyun!”

“ wait, did that boy just call you baby boy? Oh sorry, I didn’t think you were…” said one of the girls

“ what? No no ,baby boy the dog, oh my god! He’s just my fruit seller” said blushing baekhyun

“ yeah, baby boy the dog and anyway, he’s not my boyfriend but yes, I’m not straight, sorry girls”

“ does that happen often to you too?” asked chanyeol once they were alone

“ yes, but usually with nice boys”

Actually that was not true, it often happened with girls too, but he wanted to make Chanyeol understand that he wasn’t straight too.

Chanyeol laughed

“ well you’re luckier than, anyway Mongryong had been a very good boy”

“ great! Thank you Chanyeol, really! can I offer you something to drink?”

“ yes, but I offer it to you, I make amazing juices with my amazing fruits, come with me”

For the third time in those days he found himself again at chanyeol’s shop.

“ on Friday I offer a glass of juice to all the clients, everyone loves it”

“ orange juice is ok, Baekhyun?”

“ I love it”

Seeing chanyeol cutting and squeezing oranges was wonderful and he felt guilty. He felt guilty because he couldn’t stop staring at his hands squeezing the oranges, while his long and thick fingers got wet because of the juice that was dripping from the fruits. He felt guilty while blushing when some juice squirted on Chanyeol’s face and he laughed, innocently.

“ byun baekhyun for god’s sake it’s just a guy making a damn orange juice” he thought

“ here it is, your juice” he said interrupting his thoughts.

“ I love how my hands smell like oranges or fruits after I make juices, here, you can understand that my fruit is very good, because bad fruits wouldn’t let this smell on skin”

Chanyeol’s hands was right in front of his nose, he could clearly smell the oranges.

But he also wanted to lick those fingers, to better taste the orange juice on them.

He smiled.

“ So, baekhyun, can I ask you why did you move here?”

“For work, I’ll start to work as secretary in September”

“ good for you!”

“ and you? I mean, it’s unusual to see such a young boy being a fruit seller”

“ I started to work here during my studies, to earn some extra money, then the owner was very sick but he liked me a lot, he asked me if I wanted to become the new owner and at the end I liked this job and I didn’t want to disappoint him, he did a lot for me, so here I am and I don’t regret that choice”

“ I hardly know you chanyeol, but you’re a very good person, tall body for a big heart”

Chanyeol laughed: “thank you Baekhyun!”

“ I have to find another farmer who sells me peaches” he suddenly said while looking at the peaches

“ why? the ones you gave me are very good”

“ yes, but they are too ripe”

He took a peach in his hand and pressed a finger on the peach, till his finger was inside the fruit.

“ see? It should be harder to break, but just with a little pressure my finger went inside”

Ok Baekhyun, it’s just a peach. It’s just a long finger, of a sexy nice boy, inside a peach.

He told himself.

But then that finger began to move inside that peach.

“ see, too ripe!”

Then his long finger left the peach and chanyeol licked it.

“ oh god seriously?” he whispered.

“ are you sure you don’t have problems with blood pressure? You face is often too red”

“ what? No no, I’m ok, I’m just not used to this temperature!” he lied.

He finished his juice with one sip and after a deep breath he asked: “ ehm chanyeol? Can I have your number?”

The fruit seller was confused

“ I read that you also deliver fruits at home, so maybe if I need that service, I could call you”

“ oh sure! Why not, give me your phone, I save my number”

“ ok, done, send me a text, so I can save yours now”

Finally Baekhyun had his number.

“ Well now I go, Chanyeol thank you a lot for today, really!

“ it was a pleasure, if sometimes you need someone to take care of Mongryong while you are away, call me,”

As soon as he arrived at home he called jongin to tell him about this afternoon.

“ wow, that reminds me of that scene with the peach in that movie, call me by your name”

“ jongin, he was just showing me that the peach was too ripe!”

“ hey, it’s you who constantly think about sex whenever that guy touches fruits”

“ I know and I feel so guilty because you should see him, he looks so passionate about his work, I feel terrible. He is there innocently explaining me that his peaches are to ripe and I ….”

“and you wish to be that peach, with his fingers inside you”

“ he’s there squeezing an orange to make me an orange juice and…”

“ you wish your ass was that orange, squeezed by his hands”

“ ok jongin, you’ve been clear!”

“ well, but he gave you his number, it’s already a big thing”

“ yes but he gave it to me thinking that I’ll call him for fruits”

“ well, if you can’t flirt, that is not my problem, now I gave to go, I go out with sehun”

“ please don’t tell him all these things or he’s going to send me fruit jokes forever”

He was going to turn the lights off, after having prayed to not wake up with something destroyed by Mongryong, again, when he received a text, it was from Chanyeol.

C: Hey baekhyun, this s chanyeol, sorry to bother you, this late, but my friend Jongdae is going to organize a party tomorrow for the opening of his coffee shop, I wondered if you want to come with me, I know you're new in town and maybe you don't know lot of people, so it could be a change to meet someone

B:Hey chanyeol! You’re right, actually I miss going out, with someone who Is not my dog, so if it’s not a problem for your friend I’d come with pleasure

C:Jongdae loves meeting new people and the party is open to everyone, so don’t worry, send me your address, I'll come to pick yo up tomorrow evening at 8 pm, ok?

Baekhyun, this is not a date, he repeted to himself while fallig asleep.

But he couldn't but smile.


	3. Chapter three

“ ok Mongryong, this one or this?” he asked to his dog while showing him two different t-shirts

The dog barked

“ I know, I prefer this one too, thank you my dear friend”

He was ready for the date.

No it wasn’t a date.

Yes, it was just an evening out, with chanyeol and his frends, a chance to meet new people. A chance too maybe know chanyeol better.

For Baekhyun it was new to feel like that about someone, especially about a boy who he hardly knew, but there was something in chanyeol that attracted him and he just wanted to know him better, to became his friend, to hear his speeches about fruits.

To kiss him.

A text from chanyeol warned him that he was arrived.

Baekhyun patted Mongryong

“ please be a good boy while I’m out, ok? You have your food, water, your new toys and the bed all for you, don’t destroy anything, I love you”.

“ hey, is it a problem if we go there little bit earlier? Jongdae asked me to help him with the sangria, that is why my car is full of boxes of fruits” exclaimed chanyeol as soon as he jumped on the car

“ no, not at all!”

The coffee shop was very nice and jongdae was funny, he immediately liked him.

“ so are you two together?” asked a boy called minseok

Baekhyun blushed

“ no no, I’m in love with his dog and he’s in love with my fruits” answered chanyeol making them all laugh.

He joined chanyeol in the kitchen while he was busy cutting fruits for the sangria.

“ bananas? I didn’t know they can also be used for the sangria” asked baekhyun, trying to distract himself from the sight of chanyeol cutting an apple.

“ no, they are not for the sangria, actually I didn’t need to bring them, but since they are here and working makes me very hungry, baekhyun do you mind giving me a banana while I finish to cut these fruits?”

Baekhyun nodded, he took a banana and peeled it.

“ here it is” he said, while giving it to chanyeol

“ ehm you should feed me baekhyun, my hands are busy right now, I promise I won’t bite” he said laughing.

So, chanyeol wanted him to put that banana in his mouth. Why did that sound so sexual in his mind?

He needed to calm down, it was just a boy asking him if he could feed him while he was working, nothing strange.

But as soon as he put the banana in front of chanyeol’s mouth and he saw his lips around the fruit, baekhyun lost it and the banana fell from his hands.

“ oh shit sorry sorry”

“ hey don’t worry baekhyun, we have lot of bananas here, don’t worry!” he smiling.

He was so innocent. He was there smiling, without knowing Baekhyun just thought about those lips around his dick.

“ anyway I’m done with the fruits here so we can leave the kitchen, I guess first guests are already here, we can start the party and to eat!”

Baekhyun wasn’t a big fan of alcohol but he liked sangria and he needed to calm his nerves, and hormones.

He saw that also chanyeol was drinking, probably more than him. Sometimes he went to him, to talk or to introduce him to his friend.

He was so near that Baekhyun could smell fruits on his skin.

He just wanted to lick it.

He saw how everyone knew and liked Chanyeol. He was one of those persons that you can just love, a sunshine, a passionate boy and worker who could talk about everything for hours, gaining everyone’s attention.

He had just left to go to the bathroom and when he went back to the main room chanyeol was near a chocolate fountain, with his friends and a banana in his hand.

He was dunking the fruit into the chocolate and then he ate it.

Just a boy dunking a fruit into a chocolate fountain and eating it.

Then why he felt his blood rushing where he didn’t have to go in that moment?

“ hey baekhyun! I found a way to use the bananas!” exclaimed happily the boy

“ oh god seriously! damn fruits!” he whispered

“ are you ok?”

“ yes, sorry, I just need some fresh air” he said reaching the littler garden outside.

He had just sat on a bench when chanyeol joined him.

“ are you sure to be okay?”

“ yes, it’s already hot and I drank, that didn’t help, don’t worry and chanyeol you have chocolate on your mouth” he said laughing.

“ where?”

“ here” answered baekhyun cleaning the chocolate with his finger.

Then he did a thing, he didn’t think about it, he just automatically did it.

He brought that finger to his own mouth and he licked the chocolate.

He realized what he had done just when he saw chanyeol looking at him.

“ehm sorry, I mean it’s chocolate, I can’t resist” he said laughing nervously

“ so did you really need to clean some chocolate from my mouth with a finger and then licking it?”

Baekhyun was confused

“ well, did you really have to ask me to feed you with a banana?”

“ why? did it bother you?”

“ what? No,I was kidding chanyeol, just like you, you were kidding, right?”

“ no baekhyun, i wasn’t. Tell me the truth, did feeding me with the banana bother you?”

Chanyeol was drunk, maybe that was why he was acting strange and he was little tipsy too, so maybe the following day they would have not remembered that talk.

“ yes chanyeol, ok? It bothered me when you squeezed those oranges and you licked the juice from your fingers, it bothered me when you put a finger inside a peach, when you asked me to put a banana in your mouth, when you was eating that banana with the chocolate, I’m a damn creepy guy who apparently is turned on by seeing your with fruits”

He couldn’t believe he said it.

He was afraid that chanyeol was now angry, but the fruit seller was laughing.

“ so I wasn’t working for nothing”

“ what?”

“ baekhyun, I was teasing you, but you didn’t understand it, or better, you did but I couldn’t understand if you were realizing that I was just teasing you”

“ I don’t understand”

“ actually at the beginning I didn’t do certain things on purpose, but then I noticed how you looked at me, how you looked at my hands when I touched fruits and then you also told that you were not straight and so I decided to try”

“ so instead of asking me out you decided to see if I was interested in you by playing with fruits in front of me?”

“ ehm yes, I guess”

“ and for all this time I thought to be weird and crazy, because I saw double meanings everywhere and I felt guilty because you looked so innocent, damn you chanyeol”

“ me innocent?” chanyeol was laughing

“ oh shut up fruit seller and kiss me”

Chanyeol’s mouth tasted like fruits and alcohol.

He felt his tongue, teasing him, playing with him.

Chanyeol’s hands were touching him, gently, but at the same time he could feel the lust.

He stopped the kiss just because his body craved for air.

“ I really can’t believe that you teased me for all this time, instead of asking me out”

“ well you also weren’t very clear about your intentions”

Baekhyun laughed

“ can I kiss you again?”

“ chanyeol, you can kiss me whenever you want”

If jongdae didn’t call them they would have spent the whole evening there, between kisses and soft touches, but the party wasn’t over yet.

Chanyeol kept drinking, Baekhyun kept eating. They looked at each other, they touched each other when other didn’t watch.

Baekhyun felt like a teenager, flirting with his crush at a party.

They gathered around Jongdae, who was talking about how and why he wanted to open that coffee shop, suddenly Baekhyun felt two arms around his waist, Chanyeol was back hugging him and he put his head on his shoulder

“ hey”

“ hey you”

“ are you having fun?”

“ mmmm” murmured chanyeol, kissing his cheek

“ are you drunk?”

“ mmmmm”

“ ok, I drive, I take you home”

He turned around to take the car key and chanyeol was pouting

“ come on big boy, I let you sleep in my bed, just sleep, ok?”

Chanyeol nodded happily.

Once in the car the fruit seller fell asleep, baekhyun smiled.

He was so happy.


	4. Chapter four

“ chanyeol? Wake up, I can’t lift you up”

“ are you sure?”

Baekhyun laughed

“ yes, come on, I help you”

Helping such a tall guy wasn’t easy, at least once inside Mongryong was sleeping and he didn’t jump on them.

Chanyeol fell like a dead body on the bed

“ don’t you want to take a shower or to change your clothes?”

“ no, just sleep, me, you sleep”

“ok, but let me change my clothes first”

But chanyeol grabbed his arm, pulling him on the bed

“ cuddles” murmured chanyeol

“ chanyeol? Can I go to the bathroom?”

The boy just hugged him harder

“ great, I’m stuck here, with a collapsed clingy big boy who wants cuddles”

“ are you complaining?”

“ no, not all” he exclaimed laughing.

“ Chanyeol, I really hope you’re not the one licking my face” said Baekhyun as soon as something wet on his face woke him up

“ I wanted to ask you the same, but actually I liked it”

Baekhyun opened his eyes and Mongryong was happily jumping on the bed, licking his face and then moving to Chanyeol’s one.

“ damn it, I forgot to close the door of the room yesterday night, Mongryong, easy , please”

“ morning Baekhyun”

Chanyeol was looking at him, smiling.

“ how do you feel?”

“ better, thank you for taking care of me yesterday night” he said kissing him

Mongryong started to bark

“ I think he’s jealous”

They both laughed

“ do you want to come here, this evening? I can cook”

“ really?”

Baekhyun kissed him

“ chanyeol, you teased me with fruits for a week, at this point if I didn’t want you I would have already ran away”

“ right, but tell me a thing, I’m curious”

“ about what?”

“ Did I seduce you with the orange, the peach or the banana?”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ hey, I’m serious, I’m asking it as fruit seller”

Baekhyun jumped on him

“ it was when you said that you love my dog and when you put your finger inside the peach”

“ I knew it” he said with a smirk

Right after a breakfast together chanyeol left to open the shop, while baekhyun took the shower that the drunken boy didn’t let him take the previous night.

He had kissed chanyeol.

He couldn’t stop smiling.

“ Mongryong ,you like chanyeol, don’ you?” he said kissing his dog who barked

“ yeah, me too, I like him too. A lot”.

He took Mongryong out and he went to buy some food for the dinner.

He had just finished to cook a dinner that was for six people and not just two, when someone rang the bell.

He opened the door and there he was, Chanyeol, with a bag full of fruit and a smile on his face.

“ where’s my favorite boy?”

Mongryong immediately ran towards him, chanyeol kneeled to pat and kiss him.

“ ah I see, so I’m the third wheel in this relationship”

Chanyeol gave the dog a last kiss, laughing. He put the bags on the table and then hugged him.

“ are we in a relationship?”

Baekhyun blushed, he wasn’t ready for that question.

Chanyeol kissed him.

“ don’t worry, you’re my favorite boy too and we don’t need to rush things, let’s eat, I can smell delicious food”

It was nice to stay with chanyeol, to have him there. They talked a lot, while having dinner, about work, their life, about lot of things and the more he knew about chanyeol, the more he liked him.

“ Ok, time for the dessert” suddenly said chanyeol

“ but I don’t have a cake”

“ we have fruits and ice cream”

“ do we?”

Chanyeol stood up: “ I felt guilty because you told that you would have cooked for us and I didn’t do anything, so I brought my best fruits and some ice cream”

“ chanyeol, you’re the one”

“ you’re easy to buy Baekhyun, fruits and ice cream”

Bakhyun pouted: “ hey!”

Chanyeol kissed his forehead.

“ Baekhyun, you’re staring at me”

“ sorry, I just like to watch you working with the fruit”

“ this is the most romantic thing you could say to me, come here, try this”

Chanyeol put in his mouth a piece of strawberry.

“ was that sound an orgasm?” asked laughing chanyeol

“ this….is…the best….strawberry I have ever eaten”

Baekhyun sat on the table in front of chanyeol, he just opened his mouth, waiting for more.

“ more baby?”

Baekhyun nodded

Chanyeol fed him with another piece of strawberry, he was enjoying it, his delicious flavor when chanyeol kissed him

It was quick, but so deep. He could feel the strawberry and chanyeol’s tongue in his mouth. Two delicious things.

“ yes, these strawberries are really good” he said licking his lips.

“ do you want more, Baekhyun?

And he knew that he wasn’t just talking about fruits.

Baekhyun nodded.

“ let’s play a game, do you want it? I mean, I brought here so much fruit, it would be a pity not to eat it, but…”

“ but?”

“ fruit is not the only thing I want to eat tonight”

“ ok, tell me the rules” said baekhyun, aroused.

“ I’ll match every fruit with a part of my body, you have to choose three fruits and eat them, every time you eat a piece I tell you at which part of the body I thought about and…”

“ fruit is not the only thing I’m going to eat”

“ do you want it?”

“ to play with you? chanyeol, you played with me since the first time you saw me, let me join the game too”

He cut an apple, a strawberry, a banana, an orange and a peach.

He stared at them for few seconds.

“ shall we begin?” he asked with a smirk

“ so this is what happens when you date a fruit seller”

Chanyeol laughed

“ ok, mmmm let’s start with this” said Baekhyun before eating a piece of apple.

“ apple, adam’s apple so …”

“ neck kisses for the fruit seller”

Baekhyun, since he was much smaller than chanyeol, sat again on the table and pulled Chanyeol by his shirt between his legs.

He giggled a little and then he attacked his neck with soft kisses. One there, another there.

He immediately noticed how chanyeol’s neck was sensitive and he wanted to tease him.

His kisses became deeper and longer, he bit him, he wanted to mark him.

He sucked his skin, licked it, and Chanyeol moaned, just for those kisses, that made him so hard.

“ ok, I think you should choose the next fruit, before i…cum just for your kisses on the neck”

Baekhyun laughed and admired his work on chanyeol’s neck, he was satisfied.


	5. The end

He looked at the fruits and he chose a piece of orange

“so orange is…my chest”

“ your chest?” asked laughing baekhyun

“ my favorite body cream is orange flavored so”

“ it makes sense” said Baekhyun still laughing

“ can I ?” he asked pointing at chanyeol’s shirt

The fruit seller took it off by himself and baekhyun was breathless.

Chanyeol’s body was perfect, he couldn’t describe it. Perfect was the most right adjective to describe him.

“ I don’t have understand if that is orange juice or saliva, dripping from your mouth” said chanyeol laughing g

“ both, I guess, come here, let me kiss that body, please”

He wanted to mark him also there. He wanted to taste every centimeter of his body, to lick it, bite it.

He was lost in the beauty of that body.

He admired him, then he started to touch him, gently, to explore him first with his hands, then with his mouth. His tongue.

He felt chanyeol’s hand on his head, he wanted to please him, to hear him moan again.

Still with his mouth on his chest he looked up, searching for chanyeol’s gaze, once he gained his attention, without interrupting the eye contact, he bit his nipple.

“ fuck” moaned chanyeol

Then baekhyun began to kiss his chest, going lower and lower.

“ chanyeol, banana is for your dick, am I right?”

The fruit seller blushed

Baekhyun jumped off the table and kissed him

“ sit, for me”

Chanyeol take the first chair he found and sit on it.

“ you don’t have to, if you don’t want”

Baekhyun take a piece of banana and aggressively put it in his mouth

“ start to unzip those pants, fruits seller” he said while chewing the fruit

His mouth was finally empty and chanyeol’s dick was free from clothes.

He kneeled between his legs

“ since this was the third fruit, the peach, was that for your ass?”

Chanyeol nodded, without stop staring at baekhyun’s hand on his hard dick.

“ well, thank god you sell fruits, we can do this game another time” he said with a smirk

Baekhyun couldn’t explain how a blowjob could be romantic, but that was what he thought while he was taking him in his mouth. Feeling him, his taste with the one of the fruits he ate, Chanyeol’s hands playing and sometime gently pulling his hair or pushing him, to have more. All those feelings and chanyeol’s moans were making him cum untouched.

But it was soon to cum, he wanted it to last. He had just started.

With a whine from chanyeol and a wet pop sound he left his dick.

“ chanyeol? Can we…”

He was always ready to give, with no hesitation, but in that moment he wanted to feel chanyeol in him, to feel pleasure too. His body was screaming

Chanyeol smiled and kissed him, tasting himself from his mouth.

“ I’ll take care of you, Baekhyun”

After chanyeol almost fell while standing up from the chair because he was tripping in his own pants, they moved on the bed.

“ why is your favorite fruit seller naked and you’re not?”

“ oh god my favorite fruit seller is here too and he’s naked? Where is he?”

“ funny, really funny, you’re going regret it baekhyun” said chanyeol laughing.

While kissing him chanyeol began to take all his clothes off, till baekhyun was under him, naked.

“ you’re the most beautiful fruit I have ever seen”

He started to kiss him everywhere

“ so sweet”

He was near to his hard dick, leaving sweet wet kisses, when baekhyun gently pulled his hair

“please, chanyeol?”

The fruit seller smiled, he kissed him, softly.

There they were.

Baekhyun under chanyeol, naked, needy, red cheeks.

Chanyeol was opening the lube and as always baekhyun was hypnotized by those long and thick fingers at work.

“ I think I have a kink for your hands, chanyeol”

“ I didn’t notice it Baekhyun!” said chayeol laughing

He kissed him, biting his lower lip.

“ well, let’s use these hands then”

Chanyeol was gentle and rough at the same time. He kept looking at him, to understand from his gaze and moans what he liked or not, when he understood that that he liked to be touched there and like that, he moved his hands faster and harder.

Baekhyun closed his eyes, to enjoy every single touch and kiss.

“ put your legs on my shoulders, can you do that?” asked chanyeol

“ I was waiting for that”

Chanyeol laughed.

“ I’m going to be gentle, don’t worry” said chanyeol while baekhyun felt the tip of his dick teasing him.

“ I never asked you to be gentle, chanyeol” he said with a smirk.

Chanyeol was perfect.

Every kiss, every touch, every thrust, all perfect.

Baekhyun just kept smiling, between a moan and another, because he was happy. He could have never thought that he could feel that happiness during sex.

He loved how chanyeol looked at him, how he kissed him, how he was taking care of him. He knew how to move, he knew how to make him feel good.

“ chanyeol, I want to make you cum” whispered baekhyun

“you’re doing It baby, don’t worry”

Baekhyun wanted to do more, he wanted to make him feel good too.

As if chanyeol read his mind, he kissed him.

“ you’re doing great”

Now all was faster. The kisses were deeper, wetter, more desperate and so were the thrusts.

With a last deep thrust they both came and Baekhyun’s moan was so loud that he hardly recognized his voice

“ that was…” tried to say chanyeol, heavily breathing

“ yeah, I know”

Chanyeol kissed him.

“are you ok? Did I hurt you?”

Baekhyun kissed his cheek.

“ you’re so kind chanyeol, how can someone so nice exist? I don’t deserve such a pure hearted person in my bed”

Chanyeol hugged him

“ chanyeol I’m dirty and sweaty”

“ well you’re that sweaty because of me, so. Don’t ever say such a thing ,never again. I’m where I want to be, in your bed!”

“ ok”

Chanyeol grabbed his face between his face

“ ok?”

Baekhyun nodded.

It was the second night he slept with chanyeol beside him, with his hands on him, his hot breath on his neck.

But sleeping with him after sex, after that those hands that now were caressing his hips had touched him there, after that he had been in him. It was different.

“ mmm baekhyun, are you already ready for another round?”

“ you wish that chanyeol”

Mongryong was jumping, literally, on chanyeol’s crotch.

“ mongryong hey buddy, I thought your owner was already thirsty for me”

“ my ass needs a break chanyeol, have mercy on it”

Chanyeol kissed him

“ good morning, anyway”

“ morning chanyeol”

“ so, I’ve thought about a plan for today”

“ tell me”

“ I go to work, then this evening we could end the fruits that left from yesterday evening, I was thinking that I could do eat the fruit this time and I’m already craving for peach”

“ I agree, you should totally eat that peach” said baekhyun with a smirk


End file.
